


Идет-не идет

by Umbridge



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик написан на ЗФБ-2014<br/>Бета: Аурум<br/>Предупреждения: кроссдрессинг</p>
    </blockquote>





	Идет-не идет

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ЗФБ-2014  
> Бета: Аурум  
> Предупреждения: кроссдрессинг

Куроко осторожно развязал бант и развернул упаковку. Бумага забавно хрустела, почти ломалась в пальцах, приходилось останавливаться каждый раз, когда отгибаешь очередной кончик. 

Наконец у него получилось, упаковка осталась целехонькой, и можно было достать подарок, который так долго и ответственно заворачивала девушка в магазине. 

Куроко вынул кусок шелковой материи и встряхнул, а затем выставил вперед руки, зажав платье в пальцах. Лучи яркого солнца текли через него, и казалось, что ткань светится изнутри. Куроко засмотрелся, наблюдая как меняются цвет и свет, приблизил наряд к лицу, уткнулся носом в прохладную ткань, сиренево-голубо-желтые завитки и пятна. 

Потом с сомнением осмотрел платье. Ему еще в магазине казалось, что оно будет маловато Момои-сан. Куроко поднялся, приложил наряд к своим плечам. Если учесть что у него они шире, а у Момои-сан есть грудь, то, в общем, должно подойти. А если нет? Куроко взглянул на себя в зеркало. Собственное лицо казалось загадочным и чужим, руки непривычно белыми под рукавами платья. Стыдное и волнующее заворочалось внутри, от затылка к пояснице словно протянулась широкая горячая лента. Куроко ухмыльнулся отражению. Он любил платья, и иногда, когда смотрел на них через витрины, представлял себя в одном из них. 

— Если примерю, пойму, впору ей или нет, — сказал себе Куроко. И отражение шире улыбнулось ему из зеркала. Щеки загорелись, сердце забилось чаще, когда Куроко отложил платье в сторону и стянул через голову тенниску. Шелк на циновках отливал солнечными бликами, пионы, искусно выписанные на ткани, словно испускали аромат. Шорты полетели следом за тенниской, и он остался в белых носках и белье. Напряг пресс, бицепсы, тихо фыркнул, уж больно смешным он сейчас себе казался. А потом взял платье и скользнул внутрь, как будто в воду нырнул. Шелк охватил его сразу, от плеч до бедер, окатил ледяными волнами ткани. Куроко даже зажмурился от удовольствия.

— Куроко! 

Он вскинул голову и увидел в зеркало Кагами, который и застыл на пороге, прижимая к груди пакеты с едой. Куроко первым делом подумал, что Кагами теперь отберет у него ключи от своей квартиры, ведь Куроко пришел к нему без приглашения, когда Кагами не было, не предупредил. И повод теперь казался вовсе не важным. Он хотел показать Кагами подарок Момои-сан. Показал. Неловко получилось. Куроко тут же представил, как выглядит в коротком шелковом платье, и покраснел. Стало так душно, и от стыда, и от неожиданного, сбивающего с ног возбуждения, что он даже удивился, как еще не грохнулся на пол. 

— Красивое платье, — тем временем заметил Кагами, ставя пакеты на пол. Куроко приподнял кончиками пальцев подол. 

— Подарок Момои-сан, хотел проверить, налезет на нее или нет.

Кагами кивнул, не спросил, почему Куроко решил проверять это на себе, осторожно, примеряясь, оглядел с ног до головы и повторил, не поднимая глаз от его коленок:

— Красивое.

— Застегни молнию, — попросил Куроко, удушье постепенно отпускало, а возбуждение возвращалось. Кагами промычал что-то вроде «угу», шагнул в полосу света, Куроко заметил, как искрится оно в его волосах, а потом Кагами оказался совсем близко, и Куроко подставил ему спину. Теплые пальцы коснулись кожи чуть ниже лопаток. Лента стала раскаленной и соскользнула между ягодиц по бедрам к паху. Куроко облизнул губы, отводя плечи назад. Молния вжикнула, задев волоски. Кагами пробормотал: «Готово», — дыхание обожгло шею, лента, обернувшая его тело, стала похожа на разогретые добела тиски, заставив Куроко задыхаться.

— Спасибо, — чуть хрипло пробормотал он. Кагами молчал, но в ту же минуту Куроко почувствовал, как его ладони скользят по бедрам вниз, к подолу, а губы — по коже у кромки волос. Куроко был уверен — ничего больше говорить не надо. Он не спросил, пойдет ли, по мнению Кагами, платье Момои-сан, не спросил, что это он делает, и не пошутил на тему его фетиша. Он просто шатнулся назад, прижимаясь к Кагами ягодицами, спиной и затылком, и смотрел в зеркало, как тот задирает подол и стягивает с него плавки. Руки Кагами сейчас казались ему огромными и пылающими, пальцы на бедрах очень смуглыми, головка собственного члена алой. Куроко должен был зажмуриться, но не закрыл глаза ни на минуту. Только уперся ладонями в зеркало и смотрел в упор на себя самого. Отражение пошло кругами, когда Кагами развел пальцами ягодицы. А когда толкнулся языком, подернулось рябью. А потом, когда Кагами выпрямился, а Куроко сильнее раздвинул ноги и подался назад, впуская его член, вдруг увидел с удивительной ясностью себя в легком, влажном от пота платье и руки Кагами на бедрах, и его лицо, отстраненное, сосредоточенное, искаженное. Куроко вскрикнул и кончил на зеркало, и только тогда зажмурился, давая Кагами довести дело до конца.

 

— Придется покупать другой подарок, — вздохнул Куроко, рассматривая влажный шелк, испачканный то ли спермой, то ли слюной, то ли и тем, и другим. 

Кагами лениво растянулся на циновках и отмахнулся. 

— Может ей чего другого хотелось?

— Нет, она хотела это платье, мы когда с ней по магазинам ходили, Момои-сан его выбрала. 

Куроко смял тряпочку в руках и улыбнулся.

— Вернемся и купим еще одно. На размер меньше. А это оставим.

— И правильно, — Кагами перевернулся, уткнулся лицом ему в колени и тихо засмеялся. И Куроко решил, что, и правда, все равно оно бы Момои-сан было велико.


End file.
